


Magnificent

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Just a little introspective piece on Raphael





	Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> I removed this from Tumblr and put it here with a few changes. The words still apply, but the inspiration for the piece has been removed.

Magnificent. It was a word that encompasses everything that he is. He is more than just strength, more than just passion, more than what you could see before you. There is a depth to him, a grace, a gentleness that would surprise you. His heart, so big, so kind, so full of hope. Yes he has his doubts, his moments of darkness, his insecurities, and they all run so very deep. The insecurity most of all. Despite his strength, his laughter, his smiles, the cavalier attitude, there is a fragileness to his soul. 

The suffering of the innocent is one of the many things he cannot bare, refusing to tolerate, and working to alleviate. Caring more for others than himself, for the weak, the lonely, the desperate, the helpless, the fearful, and the lost. He is a guiding light in a world so dark that sometimes his brilliance is all that can be seen. 

Eyes so bright they shine like jewels in the sun, a smile so genuine it is impossible not to smile along, a heart so generous that he gives his all. The depths of his strength know no bounds, and his soul is as rich and as bright as they come. Yet this is not the picture you see upon first meeting him.

His appearance is alarming at first, his size so great it invokes fear in those that do not understand. His body massive, strong, like a mountain. I have yet to witness a strength greater than his, and yet, for all that power he does not abuse it. He could easily crush a skull in his hand, throw a car into a building, cause rampant destruction and leave behind him devastation.

Instead? Those hands that can crush? Carry the weak and the lost. Those muscles that threaten to tear everything down, are the ones actually holding everything up.  His rage that seems as if it could consume the world, is righteous and unleashed on behalf of those that can not fight for themselves. 

He is seen as stubborn, angry, callous, cocky, so full of himself that no one else could possibly be better than him. Yet that is all a lie, a facade, to hide the truth. He has to be cocky, to cover up for the things about himself he cannot change, feels he should not have to change, and yet the world cannot accept. His callousness is a disguise to hide the tears he sheds for the the lost souls that may have never known joy. His anger is fueled by the fires of injustice and strengthened by the suffering of the innocent. His stubbornness exists to see him through, because if no one else will stand up then he will and he will stay standing while all others have fallen around him.

He is a mountain, battered by the storm, but still standing afterward. Yes he is cracked, crumbling, falling apart where no one can see. Yet he stands, strong, in the face of all that go against him. He is everything in this world that I long to be, everything that I see in the best parts of myself. I love him with a depth that knows no bounds, a love so pure it defies definition. It is a fire that burns, consuming all in its path, yet leaving the world some how fresh and new. 

 

_ He is Raphael, and he is magnificent.  _


End file.
